Return of the wolf
by Raikou Kusanagi
Summary: Team 7 and Team 8 are On a Mission to wave but at the end A wolf From Kurenai's past comes along. Can he Help heal her broken frozen heart? KurenaiXOC
1. The Past Returns

"Speech"  
'Tought'

Disclamer I don't own naruto.

It started out a simple assassination. But the past can't stay buried.

Zabuza and Haku just go back to their hideout Three days after the battle and was finally starting to get better when gatou came in.  
"some demon you are, losing to a bunch of brats" Gatou rubbed it in "Look I got cocky it won't happen again." he said as gatou came it his bedside

"it better not is not what I payed you for." He said reaching out for Zabuza but was intercepted by Haku. "Do not Tounch Zabuza-sama." she says squeezing his arm tight breaking it and making gatou scream in pain as his lackies came to defend him Haku let go and he walked back to his men.

"Just don't fail me again." He said him and his men turned and left the Hideout. Zabuza then turned to Haku a few minutes later.

"Haku." Zabuza said with a moments pause. "We need help. I expect Kakashi to have backup so soon." She says as haku began to dress wounds.

"But Zabuza-sama, who would we get to assist us?, Meizu and Gouzu are dead." Haku said finish dressing the wounds. He was about to say something as the air in the lair become dense and damp soon a black mist began to form. Then a voice rang out inside the mist.

"You're losing your touch Zabuza." said the voice as a figure emerged from the mist. He wore tight black leather pants with brown leather straps goint around This thighs a gunmetal gray tight longsleeve shirt and a tattered white cloak it's sleeves ripped off the neck area had a black fur on it and Glyphs stitched into the back of it a pair of black gloves the fingers of them where silver and had a large blue gem on the back of each and a pair of black boots He also wore a pair of Silver Goggles with blue lenses The right side had a Solid blue lens and the Left one had didn't have a lens it had five small ones in the patturn of and X he had a long medieval sword with one edge the had glowing blue runes going down the blade. His hair was Dark blue with the tips silver the man carried himself like a warrior whos seen eons of battle and war.

"Reikoku? WHAT HAPPEN TO TSURUGI?!?!?!" yelled Zabuza before a coffing fit hit

"It's in a sealing tattoo on my back. dumpass." He says walking over to Zabuza and putting his hands on his lungs "Cure." Reikoku says as his hand glows bluish Green.

"I've healed your lungs you still are gonna be bed rest for few days but hey. what can you do?" He says sitting on the bed.

"Zabuza-sama, Who is this?" Asked Haku watching the man unseal a large leather bound book and opened it and started to read it. She leaned over to see what it's about but couldn't understand the forenin texts of the book.

"Haku this is Reikoku Akumarei The wolf of the black mist. he's different them most of us because he doesn't use Chakra like us He uses a lost type of energy Called mana. stories of old speak of mana users as calamity itself." Zabuza explained.

"I'll Help you but I've also come to tell you he's going to betray you. I spyed on him before I came here. He's setting up an Army To attack you when you attack those konoha nin." He says not lifting his eyes from his book.

"I know. But it's all we got." Zabuza stated."We need money to live and He's gonna give it to us one way or another" He said with a smirk

"Like the good old days huh? I'm game so what do you want me to do?" he asked closing the book and resealing it in his gloves. thats when Haku noticed they Mist symbol Inside the gems.

"What I want you to do is to go and steal all his assets when we got to the bridge." Zabuza said looking around the room for a scroll

"Okay. I can do that. I'm gonna go spy on this bridge builder." he says using a Black mist Shunshin.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Tezuna's XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Zabuza is alive." said the one-eyed scarecrow.

"NANI!?!?!?!?" yelled the Sakura and the Naruto.

"How?" asked the Sasuke.

"it's the hunter he used needles to put Zabuza down." he says writing something on a scroll and then summoned Pakkun to deliever the message for reinforcments.

"Alright I'm gonna have to get you ready." he said telling them to follow him

=============Timeskip============

Tezuna and team 7, team 8 and team 9 were heading to the bridge when one of the workers run up to them

"m-m-m-m Monster" when he said that he collapsed on to the ground and then party ran for the bridge to find a blood bath.

"Well if it isn't the Copy nin and his brats.. whats this The genjutsu mistress and the guardian wind? pfft you can't beat-" Zabuza as the mist disapated and him and his accomplice made themselves known.

"Haku Deal with the brats. I'll deal with The jonin." He said charging fourth swinging the giant cleaver.

==============Reikoku================

Reikoku had snuck into gatou's office just as they where leaving to the bridge. What he found was a gold mine. Two bank acounts filled with money and a vault. He removed the vault door and fill a nearby breifcase With the money and Shunshined to the bridge just in time to stop Kakashi's Raikiri from killing both Haku and Zabuza.

"Look the babe demon can't do his job right. Pfft Well boys look at those ladies, We'll deffinatly have our fun with." he said with a lechouris smile as the men chuckled and Hinata, Ino and Sakura looked hurrorified and Kurenai was having flashbacks of the Blue haired man that saved her and her team from Being raped by those iwa nin. Zabuza on the other hand was Pissed beyond belief but reikoku's arms stopped him.

"Gatou....you foolish little man and I will take pleasure in ending you." The konoha nin finally took notice of the new arrival and to Kurenai's Shock it was the same man who had saved her and her team Nummerous times.

"KILL THEM ALL!!!" Gatou yelled as he ran to the back of the group. Then Reikoku raised his right hand and folded his Pinky ring and thumb and pointed to the sky with his middle and index finger as Black energy started to form around it.

"Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)" A black box of Energy incased gatou and his men and then Pulsed and spiked everywhere and a few seconds later disappated Reviling nothing but Bloody mist and Gatous head

"I hate small men like him.....They make me sick...."He says turning to the group to be shock at Kurenai and the blond boy.

"Boy, Whats your name?" He said and Sasuke desided to answer. "Uchih-" "Not yours Fool his" Reikoku said pointing to Naruto Who then answered "Uzumaki Naruto, Why do you ask?"

"Because you smell of my younger sister." He said shocking everyone. Not as much as he did next As he walked over to tezuna and handed him a Piece of pape "On that paper is Gatous bank account numbers."  
And then tossed the suitcase to Zabuza and said "Your payment." He then tossed them each a Potion bottle "Drink it'll make you feel better." he said sitting against the railing.

"What do you mean when I smell of you sister?" naruto asked "My family orginated In whirlpool. My sister and me got seperated and I ended up in mist looking for her. I found traces of her in konoha so I've been stalking the forest around the village looking for her since she never was one for being a normal girl she's to much of a tomboy." He explained as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"(sigh) Little Kushina...... "He said to himself. As kakashi heard that he fell to his Knees."D-d-d-Did you say Kushina? As in Kushina Uzumaki?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yes thats her name." Kakashi then turned to naruto and then back to Reikoku "We look nothing alike because I was adopted into the family." He said Praying that his plan would work or Kami would have his hide.

"N-N-N-Naruto I know Who your parents are..."Kakashi said Quitly "WHO?" yelled the boy as he was desperate to find out."Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of Whirlpool...And Minato Namikaze....The yellow Flash"  
He said quitly As the boy seemed to breakdown and just cry.

"Maybe we should take this to Tezuna's as I'm more then sure that Zabuza and Haku will be coming with me as I'm following you to Konoha later" Reikoku said Standing up and walking over to Naruto and put his left and on his shoulder.

===========================================================================================================================

Raikiri - Lightning Edge

Shunshin - Body Flicker. 


	2. The Truth and the blood bath

"Speech"  
'Tought'

Disclamer I don't own naruto.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Kakashi didn't train his team just sasuke like usual. Which didn't go unnoticed but Kurenai and Asuma. '_I'm gonna have to talk to Hokage-sama about this_.' Thought them both as the walked toward the now insight gates.

"Halt! State you name and business....And why aren't those nuke nin in Restraints?" asked Kotetsu

"Team 7,8 and 9 coming back from a Mission. As for the ex-mist nin They are here to join konoha." said Kakashi as he handed them they're papers. As Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma Dismissed their teams leaving Naruto, Kakashi, Reikoku, Zabuza, Haku, Kurenai and Azuma.

"Okay go in" Said Kotetsu as he allowed the group to pass he looked at his partner and asked "The two mist nin.....Wasn't that The Demon of the Bloody mist and The Wolf of the Black mist?" Izumo just nodded.

Sandaime wasn't having a good day and was still in a on going battle with the nemesis the Dreaded Paperwork '_DAMN YOU MINATO TO THE NINE LAYERS OF HELL! CURSING ME TO THIS PAPERWORK_' He thought as a knock made him lose his staring contest with the pile. "Enter." And in poured the Jonin Senseis along with two Nuke nin and a girl

"Kakashi mind telling me why there are two nuke nin in my office?" The hokage asked sarcastically.

"Made telling me Why you told me MINATO-SENSEI AND KUSHINA'S SON WAS DEAD!?!?!?!" Yelled back at the hokage who by now was Shocked beyond belief '_How did they find out'_ "How did you find out?" He asked "Kushina's brother told us." "Kakashi, Kushina never had a brother...." He stated as kakashi looked at Reikoku."uhhh Looks like i got to tell the truth huh?" To which Both Men nodded and With a Sigh He began his tail "Your not going to believe me but here goes. As I've said I'm Reikoku Akumarei What I didn't tell you is I'm actually One of the Bijuu.....Jyuubi no Ookami to be persis (enter everyones Shock) I was sent here to do three thing. One Find the Container of the Kyuubi and free Her from Madara's Control two Revive Minato and Kushina Who by the way have been informed of their soon to be resurrection. and three to protect the Kyuubi and Her New mate. "At the end he looks directly at Naruto who had just fainted from the news. "By the way The civilians and elders are in leage with orochimaru and Akatsuki So you might want to kill them better yet lets let them kill them." He said cheerfully as he Pointed beside them right as the newly resurrected Minato and Kushina shunshin in.

"What the HELL OLD MAN!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF MY SON!" Yelled the inraged woman as everyone took a step away from here as she began to choke the Sandaime as she flails him about. and ANBU appears informing them of a council meeting about Naruto. "Well my work here is done shiro-chan"he says to nobody in particular as a Large White Wolf with Green slitted eyes shimmered into view. "Lets go see what happens to the council shall we?" He says following Everyone to the Council chambers. When they got there everyone was shocked to see the Yodaime alive along with this wife "Yodaime-sama Welcome back Now you can give me the Demo-" Danzo never finished that sentence as A Tri-pronged Kunai was sticking out his forehead. The civilians where shocked and the Shinobi were scared they knew that there was hell to pay and the civilians are the ones paying. "You...Call My son a Demon and Treat him worst then trash" With those words the blood bath began poor Zabuza was confuse at weather to laugh at the slaughter or cower in a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

nubsauce13

Raikou Kusanagi 


End file.
